AntiMary Sue OC Contest!
by Turkey and Swiss Sandwich
Summary: Are YOU tired of loosing OC contests because your character isn't an over-all perfect Mary-Sue? Well, come here for the oppurtunity to FINALLY have a chance with you not perfect character!
1. Chapter 1

Hey-lo, good people of Fanfiction! It is I, Agent Green Dolphin to…GRACE YOU WITH SOME….WORDS!

Okay, is it just me, or have there been TONS of OC contests up lately?

It's not just me? Okay, that's what I thought.

Now, I'm not gonna slander OC contests, if that's what your thinking. I mean yes, if an author makes one, it sorta shows that they have no real imagination, but whatever. Who knows? Maybe some people make them to let other authors show characters that they've been thinking about that they can't exactly put into a story. That makes sense, right? Okay, good.

BUT, I will slander(what I funny word…slander. It reminds me of Ned Flanders) the OC's that always WIN/ARE ENTERED. So, just so you know, I'm going to go crazy here.

WHY THE HECK ARE ALL THESE OC'S MARY SUES? WTF? I MEAN, I KNOW IT'S NICE TO MAKE A SEEMINGLY PERFECT CHARACTER, BUT CAN'T YOU GUYS THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX FOR ONCE? WHY MUST THEY BE SO DAMN PERFECT?

Okay, that was short, but I still have to get to my point. I entered into a couple of these GOD FORSAKEN contests. You see, I had won one(in a completely different fandom) and suddenly got the thought that if the type of character that I made there worked, then I can make the same type of character here!

BAD IDEA.

Apparently, the authors of the Big Time Rush fandom are RACIST AND PREJUDICED!

First Example: I made a black OC. I thought she was really good! Only 6 other people entered into this contest, and all of them were white. The author mailed me saying this:

**UM ur OC is not gonna work cause her face don't not fit wat i want. UM mabe u should make her different? Make her not black….yeah. i don't want james to be wit a black gurl. black gurls r weird and fugly. **

Yes. SHE ACTUALLY SAID THAT. This is freaking copy and pasted! You do not want to know how angry I was right then. Of course, I reported her for RACISM. And don't even get me started on the spelling and grammar. UGH.

Second Example: I make a slightly overweight OC. And when I say "slightly overweight" I mean like a size 14. Not that big, right? I was that big last year(of course I lost weight haha)! The character was pretty and now that I think about it, would've been perfect for the story! BUT, instead, I got REJECTED, REJECTED. I JUST GOT REJECTED. R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D REJECTED!

Yes, I did watch Zoey 101 today. DEAL WITH IT.

Anyway that rejection email was written MUCH better….but still, she was so prejudiced in it.

**No offence, but your OC is way too fat for my story lol. I mean, EW, have you ever HEARD of fat people in L.A.? Who would want to date that? Um, nice try though. **

I wanted to pull my hair out! Urgh. I can't even explain how upset I am. Of course the winners of that one were ALL MARY-SUES.

And the third example is pretty much the same as above. Made an overweight character, didn't get chosen, Mary Sues won. I didn't get emailed though, so I appreciate that.

SO, here's what I'm gonna do about it.

I'm going to make an ANTI-MARY SUE OC Contest. I want YOU(yeah, YOU) to make the most UN-PERFECT character, you can think of. I'll then make a REALISTIC story out of it. I'll choose four, cause using my own would be useless. No, I am not making the cliché rival girl band story. It'll be different, TRUST ME. Here's the form:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nicknames: **

**Body Type:**

**Facial Appearance:**

**Hair:**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Bio:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Favorites(you know, like colors, things, music, whatever):**

**THE OBVIOUSLY UN-MARY SUE PART OF HER:**

**Talents:**

Easy enough, right? Now, EXAMPLE TIME:

**Name: **Halley Dana Carter

**Age: **16

**Nicknames: **H-Cart, Halz, H.D., The Ugly Tower of Too Much Pizza.

**Body Type: **Halley has a slight, unfortunate to her, weight issue. She's not too overweight, but still enough to get mean looks from strangers. She's shockingly tall for her age, a whopping 6 feet, which sort of balances out the weight.

**Facial Appearance: **Halley has a slightly chubby, mocha(for lack of a better word) face. She has large, light brown eyes with incredibly thin, no-mascara-can-help-you eyelashes. Her face is covered in pimples due to the fact that SHE'S A TEENAGER(which most of these authors seem to forget that characters can have). Halley thinks her nose is huge, but in reality it's not…THAT big. She has elf-like stick out ears, which she tries to hide with her hair. Her lips are slightly plump, but get dry very quickly.

**Hair: **She has black(because only Asians, African Americans, Latinos, Italians, and Africans can have NATURALLY black hair!), incredibly curly hair that she keeps under control everyday with the power of a flat iron. Sometimes, she can't seem to control it long enough and it just blows up out of no where to this curly, kinky mess.

**Personality: **Halley is slightly shy, due to the fact that she's been teased due to her weight for the longest time. But once you get past that first barrier, she's incredibly fun and bubbly. She sometimes likes to stir up some trouble as well. She can be super stubborn, while other times she almost seems like a lap-dog( AKA, she agrees with everything you say in an almost aggravating way). She's afraid of risks half of the time, but when she does decide to take it, she loves it.

**Style: **She dresses pretty conservatively, with a hint of retro-chic. But other days, she just goes around wearing sweat pants.** You CAN give a link, but you don't have to. **

**Bio: PLEASE, I ONLY NEED IMPORTANT POINTS ON THIS. I don't need to know EVERY SINGLE THING ABOUT YOUR OC'S LIFE IN THIS! **Halley was born in Virginia into a large family of 4 brothers, 3 sisters, an uncle, grandparents, and a newly divorced mother living in the same house. Early on, she had a passion for the fine arts, but never showed it to anyone because she didn't think that she was good/didn't think anyone would care. She liked acting and occasionally singing to herself. Once she reached 5th grade, she was constantly teased by people about her weight and height, some people even called her the Ugly Tower of too much Pizza! She couldn't take it anymore, even though she was a good student and the teachers liked her enough. At age 14, she begged her mother to be homeschooled. Her mother couldn't handle it, so she told her Cousin Kenny to take care of her in L.A. Halley packed up her bags, said good bye to Virginia, and left! She's trying to pursue an acting career. Maybe the Palm Woods would help?

**Likes: **Jokes, candy, music, sharpie markers, doodling with said sharpie markers, acting, singing, football, cooking.

**Dislikes: **Bullies, too much noise, big risks, dancing, swimming(can't swim), bad hair days.

**Favorites(you know, like colors, things, music, whatever): **Purple, pop, R&B, rock pop, rap, blue, stuff.

**THE OBVIOUSLY UN-MARY SUE PART OF HER: **She is overweight!

**Talents: **Singing, acting, and she can bake a mean cake!

So, pretty much I want someone like that. Obviously, I kinda want different reasons for being at the Palm Woods. They can't all have OUTSTANDING musical/acting/dancing talents. Remember, I'm NOT using mine, of course.

Now, the only rules in this are DON'T MAKE HER A MARY SUE!

Happy creating!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, all I can say is WOW. I DID NOT expect so much feedback so quickly! It's really hard to choose! SO, I am giving this contest until TOMORROW! By then, there might be more entries/I might have come to a conclusion.

REMEMBER: If you weren't chosen, that doesn't mean that your OC was a Mary-Sue. I am proud to say that almost every single entry was NOT one! Yes, there may have been one or two that I saw as perfect still, so sorry!

But, all of the entries were great! Believe me, it's gonna be SUPER HARD to pick only four.

So, that is why even if you are not chosen to be a main character, I will still include your OC in the story!

You heard me, I'm writing a little something about every OC. You see, they'll be more like little background characters. Friends of the winning OCs, or random people just sitting around the hotel. A short paragraph(or more if I REALLY liked your OC) will be written. :)

Oh, and thanks to everyone who entered!

Remember: Contest Ends Tomorrow!

~ Agent Green Dolphin


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again! It's me, Agent Green Dolphin(obviously) here to tell you the WINNERS of the Anti-Mary Sue OC Contest!

*Cue really bad game show music and computerized applause*

Okay, so I'll begin by thanking EVERYONE who entered. I really appreciated all the support for the cause and had TONS of fun reading everyone's entries.

Second, I'd like to remind everyone that even if you are not chosen, you will still be in the story. Wonder how? Example Time:

**And these are made up people, by the way.**

_Bessie Fitzgerald walked down the brilliant streets of L.A., letting the bright sun shine all over her dark skin. She wished that she looked a lot more like a famous actress, strutting around the city in a movie, but instead she looked liked an awkward, gangly teenager, stumbling into as many people as possible. Sometimes, she hated her life._

_"OOOF!" Grunted a girl around her age as she walked right into her. They both tumbled down to the ground, gaining a few snickers from bystanders. _

_"I am so sorry!" Bessie said, immediately getting nervous. She wasn't too good in social situations. _

_"Whatever." Said the incredibly tall brunette in front of her. With a small roll of the eye, she stood up and grudgingly helped Bessie up as well. "I'm Georgia Setpond. Who are you?" She asked slightly intimidatingly. Georgia's large gut seemed to stick out of her shockingly tight shirt, and her face reminded Bessie of an angry hyena. Literally. _

_"My name's Bessie Fitzgerald. I'm new here and-"_

_"I don't care anymore. I'm busy." Georgia interrupted, ready to walk away before she saw Bessie's Palm Woods jacket. "You stay at the Palm Woods, too?" She asked, giving Bessie a second to nod her head. "Cool. I might see you around then." She said before stalking off. All Bessie could think was, **that was weird**. _

Haha, I sorta got a little carried away with the example! I might even use that in the real story!

Anyway, I know you guys are waiting for me to announce the winners, so here we go!

Drumroll, please!

*Cue Drumroll*

The Winners of the Anti-Mary Sue OC Contest are:

Cheryl Anne Mavor by **CarlessMan'sCarefulDaughter**

Jenna Rose Carter by **Musicunderground**

Justine Andrea Wainwright by **xOKissTheRain**

And, Delaney Janine Adams by** Purple Pancake Princess**!

WHOO! Guys, I just want to say that your OC's were amazing! I could tell that you put a lot of work on them. Now, if you want to tell me which BTR guy you want your OC to be with, then just PM me, okay?

And like I said, EVERYONE'S OCs were GREAT! It's just that these really stuck out at me. So, please, don't get mad! You'll still be in the story!

Um, I've began writing the story, sorta, so it should be up as soon as the winners PM me who they want.

Once again, thank you, everyone SO MUCH!:)

Maybe now, the others will see that you don't have to look perfect to find love and have talent!

Now, I'm off to prepare for this stupid Hurricane Irene! WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE THE EAST COAST THIS MONTH? First an earthquake, now this?

Anyways, you all rock my socks!

~ Agent Green Dolphin


End file.
